Hujan
by Ridho Shinji
Summary: Gimana jadi nya kalau rukia dan ichigo jalan-jalan di malam minggu yang pada saat itu cuaca nya lagi dingin-dinginnya ?  penasaran ? baca aja cerita selengkap nya.


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story : by me

Rated : K+

Genre : Romance/Humor

Para reader sekalian, mohon maaf jika cerita saya kurang bagus. Soal nya ini cerita pertama saya di sini.

Please enjoy !

XD

**Hujan**

Malam minggu telah tiba, malam yang sangat di nanti-nantikan para remaja . Saat itu udara nya sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat dingin. Sementara itu di klinik Karakura Rukia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Karakura yang tak seberapa itu. (Plak, author di tabok ama warga Karakura )

"ICHIGO ! " teriak rukia sampai-sampai terjadi gempa lokal.

"Apaan sih rukia ? nih cewek nggak ada lembut nya dikit." sahut ichigo yang lagi asyik-asyik main ps2.

"Hey ichigo, kau lihat tidak parfum yang aku letak di lemari ku kemarin ?" tanya rukia.

"Enggak tuh, emang untuk apa lu pake parfum ? " ichigo malah balik nanya.

"Ya biasa deh, gue mau jalan-jalan nih. tentu nya gue harus wangi donk" balas rukia.

"WHAT ? " ichigo malah terheran-heran.

"Nape luh, sampe segitu nya ? " tanya rukia yang heran melihat tingkah ichigo.

"Kagak, tumben aja lu pake parfum. Luh kan cewek tomboy" ledek ichigo.

" *plak, enak aja lu bilang gue cewek tomboy" ichigo malah di tmpar oleh rukia.

"Hehe, iya maaf deh. Gue kan bercanda, tpi jangan kasar-kasar amat napa. Amat aja enggak kasar-kasar ama gue " kata ichigo dengan muka melas.

"Lu sih nyari gara-gara duluan" sahut rukia.

"Oh iya, gue ikutan donk. Bosan juga nih main ps terus" pinta ichigo.

"Boleh, ( lumayan ada bodyguard, haha XD [dalam hati rukia] )" jawab rukia.

"Horee asyik, emang deh lu baik banget rukia" ichigo teriak kegirangan.

"Akh, lu ada mau nya aja baru bilang gue baik" balas rukia.

"Hhehe ( Evil smile) " ichigo hanya senyum.

"Udah sana, buruan lu siap-siap. Entar ke malam'an kita" suruh rukia pada ichigo.

"Oke siap bos ! " balas ichigo.

Setelah beberapa menit ichigo berdandan (*plak, emang dy cewek). Akhir nya ichigo keluar dari kamar nya.

"Oooyyyyy rukia, gue dah siap nih ! " teriak ichigo.

"Biasa aja nape, lu kira gue budek" rukia malah balik teriak.

"Hehe, maaf bos" sahut ichigo dengan style sok imut.

"Iya-iya gue maafin, talking-talking kita pergi naik apa ya ? " tanya rukia sok pake bahasa inggris.

"Pake shunpo aja deh biar cepat" jawab ichigo.

"Apa ? lu kira kita lagi dalam misi. Ingat kita ini mau jalan-jalan." teriak rukia.

"Haha, becanda kale. udah deh, kita naik sepeda pixie gue aja." kata ichigo sambil ngeluarin sepeda pixie nya.

***Di depan klinik Karakura***

"Wah, sejak kapan lu punya sepeda ini ? ini kan harga nya mahal. " sambil ngusap-ngusap mata nya sangkin gak percaya nya rukia.

"Oh ini, tadi waktu pulang sekolah gue nemuin nih sepeda di tempat parkiran. Karena gue liat gak ada yang punya, ya gue bawa pulang aja" jawab ichigo dengan muka nya yang super lugu.

"WHAT ? lu kata nih sepeda punya nenek moyangmu, main bawa pulang aja, itu sih namanya maling" teriak rukia pada ichigo

"Haha, hebat donk gue" sahut ichigo dengan bangga nya.

"Wtf ? jadi maling kok bangga" rukia heran melihat tingkah ichigo.

"Ya sudah lah, itu sih sudah jadi takdir sepeda ini supaya menjadi milik ku" jawab ichigo dengan santai.

"Iya-iya, ya sudah ayo kita berangkat. Kebanyakan bentrok sih dari tadi" pinta rukia.

"oke, ayo buruan naik" kata ichigo.

**Author dan rukia baru nyadar kalo sepeda pixie gak ada tempat duduk boncengannya !**

**Loh, hah !**

(author di lempari para reader)  
>XD<p>

"Lah, gue naik di mana nya donk ? " tanya rukia.

"Hehe, lu kan bisa berdiri di demon*( sebutan besi belakang untuk di pijak orang yg di bonceng berdiri) belakangnya rukia." jawab ichigo.

"Iya deh, ya udah ayo jalan" kata rukia sambil naik di demon belakang.

"Oh iya, lu pegangan erat-erat ke badan gue rukia. Entar kalo enggak bisa jatuh" pinta ichigo sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Okehlah, emang dasar lu omes* (otak mesum)" jawab rukia.

"Hehehe. Okeh, Let's Go ! " teriak ichigo gaje.

**Mereka pun memulai perjalanan mereka.**

**To Be Continue**

Sekian cerita saya mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yg tidak enak di baca.

XD

Oh iya, buat para reader tolong review nya ya, sambil menunggu kelanjutan cerita nya.

apa salah nya kalau anda sekalian me-review cerita saya yang satu ini.

Haha..

Sekian dan terima kasih, sampai jumpa di episode selanjut nya.


End file.
